


Billy

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-08
Updated: 2004-03-08
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4437830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>400 word drabble from Dom's POV. Wait, if it's 400 words it's not really a drabble is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Billy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

Billy is sunlight and jade and suede and grass and everything that makes up the entire world. The ocean in a stream and a thunderstorm in a drop of rain. He murmurs my name and no one else's in his sleep though half the time he's giggling madly. He's an angel and a demon and a fish all in one fingertip and he's afraid of heights but he makes coffee in the morning and I carry him upstairs and tuck him into bed every night, hours before I finally crash next to him. Well, almost every night.

He draws me pictures, and sings to me when I can't sleep (but that never exactly works either), and sits in my lap whether I like it or not and feeds me rich dark chocolate syrup with a spoon or even lets me lick it off his fingers. If there's any chocolate left over afterwards he puts it in a glass of milk and loves watching it swirl brown as he stirs it clockwise, always clockwise. His kiss is damp velvet and his touch is a reflection of everything I like about him and his voice purring in my ear is like the satin of his eyes in the morning when he tickles me in his striped pajamas until I wake up enough to eat breakfast in bed with the curtains blowing all around in the breeze if it's warm enough to have the window open in the morning. He’ll drive me to someplace far away and we’ll spend the day in a forest or something and we’ll sit together and write songs for each other.

He's everything I'm not and wish I was but don't have to be because he's right here. He's patient and longsuffering and has never ever lost his temper. When he's bored, he'll sachet around the house singing whatever comes into his mind, and sometimes sings horribly just because it's fun and he doesn't ever care who's watching. He always has to know where I am or he’ll get anxious but it all goes away when he finds me. He’s totally unpredictable because one day he’ll be soft and gentle and late afternoon sunshine in his hair and the next he’ll be rough and dominant and the place will be trashed come morning. And either way I still can’t even remember my own name or anything except “Billy”.


End file.
